


Love magic

by Joey123



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Austin & Ally, Glee, Good Luck Charlie, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is top with huge dick, Foot Jobs, Group Sex, He adopted OMC, M/M, Monster cocks, OMC bottom, OMC is a wizard, Oral Sex, So is Austin, Spencer is Will's nephew, Supreme with special witchcraft of male temptation, Underage Sex, Will Schuester never got married, Will's big family, cockslut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey123/pseuds/Joey123
Summary: OMC is son of the witch supreme Fiona Goode,and he was sent away because she thought a wizard was no match for a witch and felt ashamed of him.But the OMC was adopted by Will Schuester when he was 7 and turns out to be the next supreme。简单地说，一个万人迷男巫享受性爱和爱，顺便成为至尊"女"巫的故事
Relationships: Austin Moon/OMC, Jacob Black/OMC, Joe Hart/OMC, Kyle Spencer/OMC, OMC/Finn Hudson, OMC/Noah Puckerman, OMC/Rory Flanagan, OMC/Ryder Lynn, OMC/Sam Evans, Spencer Walsh/OMC, Will Schuester/OMC
Kudos: 1





	Love magic

在纽约，一座大房子里，一个金发的中年女人躺在床上，闭着眼睛，不去看她旁边的红发女人和她手里的婴儿。

"Fiona，别这样，这是你的孩子，你不想看看他吗"红发的女人说。

Fiona冷酷地说，"一个男孩儿。他是，一个错误，至尊女巫的耻辱，把他送走吧。"

红发女人看起来有些愤怒，"你真是个无情的女人，一直如此不是吗，对你的孩子毫不关心。可怜的Cordelia经常问我她的妈妈是否真的爱她，而现在，她正要送走她刚出生的儿子。"

Fiona仍然闭着眼睛，"他只是他那连名字都没有的父亲和我的一个错误，我让他降世已经够仁慈了。他是一个男孩，注定不会像女巫那样强大，那么他作为至尊女巫的儿子，会受到最大的敌意，作为她的母亲，把他送走是最好的选择。"

红发女人沉默了，她认为Fiona所说的是正确的，而这正是她最不愿意承认的。她叹了口气，说"好吧，我会把这个孩子送到很远的地方去，像是...俄亥俄。你好好休息。"

随着红发女人的离开，Fiona像是松了一口气般地哭泣起来，只有她知道，送走这个孩子的唯一原因是，她认为这个男孩是她法力衰退的象征，她不能留下他来一直提醒自己老去。

几天后，在利马俄亥俄，红发女人看着篮中婴儿纯净的眼神和笑脸，怜悯的说:"哦，可怜的孩子，我们的世界太危险了，希望你能被好人收养。"

她把篮子放在孤儿院门前，然后在婴儿身上放了一张纸条，迅速的离去了。

不久，婴儿开始哭了起来，他的声音惊动了孤儿院中的人，他们打开门，发现了他。

两位女士将他抱起，怜爱的看着他，"哦，可怜的小家伙，你没事了，我们会照顾你的。"

婴儿受到了安慰，哭声停止了，她们一边将他抱进去，一边说，"这儿有张纸条。"

"上面写的什么?"

"是他的名字，他叫Andy，没有姓。"

"Andy，这可真是个好名字。"  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

七年后。。。

Will打开家门，走进去，手上还牵着一个漂亮的金发男孩。他对这给男孩儿说"怎么样，你喜欢这儿吗？"

他盯着金发男孩儿漂亮的眼睛，希望他说是的，而他得到了他想要的答案，比这更多。

男孩扫了一眼这个屋子，他觉得很舒服，他满意的抱住Will。"我爱这儿。。。"男孩儿犹豫了一会，脸红了，说"我也爱你，爸爸。"

Will的心融化了，他回抱住男孩"我也爱你，Andy。"

他们的相遇完全是以外，这原本只是Will和他的朋友心血来潮的一次拜访，刚从大学毕业的年轻人一起去孤儿院给小孩儿送些东西。刚和女友Teri分手的Will打算让自己快乐一点儿。

他做到了，他在看见男孩儿的第一眼就决定要收养他，他的朋友都不理解为什么，他自己也不知道，但他还是这样做了。

他的意志比任何时候都要坚定，即便他的年龄问题让收养的手续过程变得十分困难，但他做到了，一切都值得。


End file.
